


Her hopes and dreams

by EmpatheticAnalyst



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Azriel isn't a child, Babybones, Dirt - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Goats, More tags to be added, Mute Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Soul Bond, double G, funtimes, hella fluff, more like sadster, royal family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpatheticAnalyst/pseuds/EmpatheticAnalyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not really _____, are you?" Whispered Asriel, his white fur  trembling with emotion. He looked up into the human's tanned, scarred face and took in the intricacies that were both so familiar and painfully alien to him. "_____... well, she's been gone for a long time now."<br/>The human tightened their grip around the smaller monster,  tears streaming from their warm chocolate eyes. No, they were certainly not _____, and Asriel felt strangely hollow. Shouldn't he be greatful to this human, after all they had done to free him from the confines of his floral body? Asriel had spent eternities method acting, lifetimes given solely to pretending to feel.<br/>There, in the arms of a human who was not the one he had longed for even in the soulless prison of Flowey's persona, Asriel could not deny the bitter disappointment that bit at his heart. Asriel wanted her. Not them.<br/>"Frisk..." the human announced soberly.  "My name is Frisk."<br/>Asriel choked up a sob.<br/>"That's not the name I wanted. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New home

**Author's Note:**

> So, all notices for stuff will be on my profile. I'll keep you updated there.

Mentioned only in the most obscure myths, long crushed under the weight of history, is the story of a human who's soul beat in harmony with an angel. 

This is not a story whispered to pure souls, nor is it a story that would satisfy the hearts of these children either. It is a tale sung only by monsters who have fallen, written in the ash of LOVE and dust of those who opposed the tide. This story wields a singular truth like a tempered sword, the terrifying reality that primal instincts cannot fall.

 

[*...]

 

[*.......]

 

[*shut up.]

 

These myths are corroded by time, warped and rusted by the prejudice of an entire legion. They hold less substance than a cobweb, which are tangible products of the Unknown. No soul under the earth mother's arms has ever mentioned or confirmed the existence of this prodigal savior. Until now.

 

[*...]

 

[*______'s efforts deserve more credit than that.]

 

But in the deepest ruins, sheltered by the cloak of mystery, slumbers an ancient prophecy. It speaks of an angel who wields beauty in his claws, two human children who's entire beings are strong enough to melt worlds or create them, and after thousands of dusty pages, through hours and hours of reading, this prophecy speaks of a being so naive-

[*I thought I told you to SHUT UP.]  
[*you're ruining her memory, you absolute piece of filth.]  
[*let ME tell them.]  
[*...]  
[*Howdy!]  
[*heh...heh... this is the part where I'd normally introduce myself...]  
[*but you already know who I am.]  
[*_____.]  
[Can you read this?]  
[*its me...]  
[*your best friend.]  
________________________________________  
The young prince Asriel Dreemurr, sole heir to the most regal of bloodlines and titles, spent his time nurturing a garden of simple golden flowers. The rich scent of earth would cling to his pure white fur, as he smiled down upon his precious work with an expression of child-like bliss. Never did the sun drive this proud monster from labor, as his kind was torn from the surface in ages long before his time.

Dispite the ever looming title of prince that followed young Asriel wherever he roamed, in the peaceful garden of yellow flora Asriel felt like just another soul, flowing freely along the waves of time. The cool of his cave was a constant refuge.

For years, he worked in the soils and brought out the beauty in these flowers, until Asriel's garden was the crown jewel of the monster capital. But for however long he toiled in the plant's services, the young prince Asriel cared nothing for them as their golden petals cradled the helpless body of a human.  
________________________________________  
[*first I'm gonna tell you a story.]  
[*It's about a war.]  
[*You see, _____, war really isn't a thing people forget.]  
[*It has a way of getting inside someone's head, and scooping out reason in favor of fear.]  
[*Now when your a person of power, and singlehandedly cause a nation's eternal imprisonment, war makes you bitter.]  
[*makes you want retribution.]  
[*makes you frustrated.]  
[*...]  
[*something like that.]  
________________________________________  
For many years humans and monsters coexisted peacefully on the surface. The children of Earth relied on primal strength and wit, while those made of stardust wielded the power to change What Was. For many years, the two relied on one another, each holding something the other lacked. It wasn't untill recently that tragedy struck the magic wielders, and fell to the race with sheer Will coursing through their viens.

King Asgore Dreemur had held the title of king for many years. 

Through countless centuries of peace, and the recent ones of sorrow, Asgore held tightly to the belief that anyone could be a good person, if they just put forth a shred of effort. Yet when you loose something like the surface to a people you once trusted... beliefs can be a very easy thing to shake. 

Asgore watched skeptically from a golden throne, as his only son explained why a human was currently resting in the next room.

"I swear dad, she's totally harmless." Asriel assured him. The king issued forth a sigh, and put his head in one of his massive hands. 

"No human is harmless, Asriel. Even their children have the strength to be a potential killer." Asgore said firmly. 

"Old man, that's unfair and you know it. Just because the buttercups we grow are poisonous doesn't mean they want to kill us." 

The king was torn between being proud of his son and disapproving of his naivety. After a few silent moments, Asgore let out a rumbling chuckle. 

"You get your stubbornness from your mother, Asriel." He said affectionately. "If you had lived through the Great War, you wouldn't be so keen on supporting the human." 

Asriel scoffed, crossing his arms and giving the elder a clear look of clear disbelief. 

"You can't tell me that EVERY human was as bad as you make them out to be. She's hurt. She can barely remember her own name. It's like she was born just yesterday." The prince argued. With a wicked glare, he started his father down. "You wouldn't leave a wounded child for dead, would you?"

Asgore shifted uncomfortably. No. The queen would wring his neck. When had Asriel grown so persuasive?

"You would do best not to speak to your father like that, young man." 

Asriel flinched, as the Queen of all monsters sauntered into the room. Her elegant face was curved in irritation, but under the facade of scolding mother Asgore could see amusement glittering in her amethyst eyes. Wearing nothing fancier than an embroidered apron and simple purple dress, Toriel looked ready to beat someone with a wooden spoon. 

"And what are you smirking about, Mr. Dreemur?" She chastised. "Don't think I didn't hear what you said about me being stubborn." 

The King felt a bloom of affection for his family, and slid off his throne to be at his wife's side. 

"Dear, don't be like that. You know I love that spunk you so often grace us with. If not too often." He said teasingly. Out of the corner of his eye, Asgore could see his son covering his muzzle in a fit of sudden laughter. 

"Do not test me, Asgore Dreemur, I have no qualms with making you suffer through neglect." The queen threatened. "Keep that up, and I shall make sure you go without tea for a week."

Asgore feigned being hurt, clutching his chest in sorrow.

"Tori no! How could you exploit my only weakness! What ever shall I do without my tea?!" He said. defeat was evident in his cry. Toriel gave a small laugh. 

Meanwhile, the prince had been fuming. 

"Mom! Dad! I can't be gone for too long! What if she wakes up? She's staying, by the way." Asriel protested. 

"My child, your friend is welcome to stay." Toriel assured, giving her husband a pointed glare. "You are right about not all humans being so bad."

"But, dear-" Asgore was cut off before he could start. 

"Asgore, the human has barely outlasted her childhood. If she truly suffers from amnesia, than why would she wish our kind any harm? When she recovers from her broken leg, we can have the Judge take a look at her soul." Toriel said calmly. The look she gave her husband had a clear message of 'shut up and don't argue'. Asgore lowered his head.

"Yes dear."

Even the king must listen to his wife.  
________________________________________  
All evidence of self was erased from your mind. You woke up the way a newborn might, devoid of identity save for a soul you possessed from a time before. You grimaced and tried to pull a memory from the white blank of your conscious. You saw words, items, terms...but nothing of yourself. Like somebody had left you with a manual of how to live.  
A name was all you had. The lodestar in a new world of madness.  
Your name was ______. 

A pillow supported your aching neck, and you were vaguely sure that it was a bed you now rested in. When you tried to move a jolt of pain arced through your ribcage.

"Human... are you alright?" 

Your eyes snapped open, the voice causing your heart to skip a beat. It was kind and soft, but firm. A blinding white light scalded your retinas, causing you to bring your hands up in shock. Whoever was with you made a noise of suprize, along with the distinct sound of a chair falling over. 

"G-golly! You sure gave me a scare! I guess should've turned the lights off for ya..." came the voice again, easily identified as male. You sighed in relief as the pink of your eyelids dimmed a soft black. 

"Sorry about that... I didn't know human eyes were so delicate." 

You frowned.

"So do you have a name? Well, sorry, of course you do. L-lemme rephrase that. Howdy! I'm Asriel Dreemurr. What's yours?" He asked quickly, obviously struggling for the right words. You tried to speak, but your throat felt like it was being shredded. The only noise you made was a something like an angry sigh. You could almost hear Asriel wince.

"A-ah. I probably shouldn't be rushing things. Sorry. Maybe we should start with actually opening your eyes." 

You felt a soft hand on your shoulder, the pad of his thumb rubbing calming cricles into your aching neck. Ever so slowly, you let your eyes flutter open.

You were in what looked like a child's room, tucked carefully under a warm yellow quilt. On both of your sides sat fuzzy stuffed animals, and the walls were a cozy brown. 

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Came Asriel's fluid voice. You slowly turned your head to where it came from, taking care not to stress your muscles. 

Asriel had a very interesting appearance. You don't remember exactly what your own face looked like, but you were fairly sure you didn't have a white fuzzy muzzle like he did. He was all soft edges and fluff, save for two fangs that poked from his lips and a pair of long, curling horns.

His eyes, however, were the only thing about him that wasn't soft. They glittered a metallic silver, with horizontal slits that gave his appearance an unnerving edge. That didn't mean they weren't nice, as they currently sparkled with kindness and concern. 

"Can you see me alright? I dimmed the lights quite a bit. Wouldn't want you thinkin' I was some sort of ghost, now would we?" He said, voice teasing. You blinked and nodded, Asriel smiling brighter. 

"Great! I was worried you had Fallen Down, but I guess you just...uh, what do humans do? Fall asleep?" He asked, chuckling and looking confused but relieved. You cocked your head. So he wasn't a human? You had a vague impression of the term. "So, um, you up to speaking? I mean, i don't wanna be rude and call you human all day... so..."

Summoning all your resolve, you tried to speak. All that came was a little puff of air. You tried again. Nothing. Had you always been mute? You couldn't be sure.

"Oh... oh my gods, can you not s-speak? I'm so sorry, I didn't-" 

You cut him off with a wave of your hand, and a pained smile. Asriel quites almost instantly. 

"Do you know sign language?" He asked slowly, and you noticed his hands making a few movements but couldn't make any sense of them. what was sign language? 

You shook your head. 

"Well, that's okay. Do you remember how to write?" Asriel questioned again.  
Screwing your eyes shut, you tried to bring something forth. You saw digits, letters, words... so that was a yes. You gave Asriel a nod.

"Oh great, I was afraid I'd have to read your mind or something crazy like that." He chuckled. 

You thought about that for a moment, wondering if Asriel really could read your mind as he ducked under the bed and came back up with a green notebook and a pencil. 

"Here you go. So, feel free to write your name, or, uh, something." He suggested sheepishly. You gave him a weird look, but a smile formed on your face. 

*I think my name is _____.* your hand shook, but you formed the words as best you could. Asriel's eyes lingering on the paper like he was actually listening to you. 

"_____, huh? A better name than human, that's for sure." Asriel joked. You found yourself letting a few short wheezes that Asriel recognized as laughter. 

"Okay, awesome. Now we're talkin'!" He winked. Was that a joke? Even if it wasn't, you smiled anyways. "Are you feeling alright? Do you hirt anywhere?"

You were tentative at first, flexing your toes gently and then rolling your wrists. Asriel eyed you with quiet concern, watching as you waited for pain. It only came when you touched a rib, sharp and white-hot. 

*my ribs.* came your simple answer. Asriel looked immediately sympathetic. 

"Okay. I can fix that. Show me exactly where." He ordered. 

You lifted your shirt up to find a large, round bruise and pointed there. It ached softly. 

"Okay, so this might hurt, depending on how broken it is." Asriel said gently. He offered his hand to you, which was a fluffy white, and you took it in yours. He had rough finger pads, which contrasted with how soft the rest of him was. "Hold still."

With his other hand, Asriel ghosted over the site of the wound, and closed his eyes. If you could have screamed you would've, as a burning sensation began to overcome your side. You squeezed his hand as tight as you could, trying to cry out when you felt your rib *move* inside you. It was like you were being burned from the inside out. 

"Hey, hey, I know. I'm sorry, but if your rib moves it'll puncture your lungs and kill you." Asriel consoled as he moved his hand from your side. tears ran down your face, but you noticed that the bruise was gone. He smoothed your hair and looked at you sadly as you cried. 

You sat like that for a few minutes, as your only companion stroked your hair and hugged you. Eventually, you cried yourself out.

"You're probably terrified aren't you." Asriel murmured, as he lowered you back down on the bed. He tucked you in gingerly. "You should get some sleep, and I'll go figure stuff out."

You nodded and sniffed, but as Asriel tried to leave held tightly to his arm. He sighed and eyed you fondly. 

"Okay, I'll stay. But only 'till you fall asleep."

And he did.


	2. heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family. Asriel pulls a Pokemon mystery dungeon move on you

Asriel had intended to leave, but the symphony of your body had captured his interest. 

Your soul was like a beacon compared to those of his family. While he could vaguely sense his mother and father's pearlecent beings, your soul burned with a powerful vigor. Like a bonfire compared to a flickering match. It should have terrified Asriel, but he found himself only feeling awe. 

And that wasn't the only thing about you that was surprising. Even asleep, you were constantly moving. Your chest rose and fell. Something other than your soul pulsed. Ever so often your fingers would twitch. It was oddly impressive. 

Asriel pressed a paw to your sternum, blinking in suprize as the pulsing thing kept working under his touch. It was like the beat of a song, an ancient lullaby that made Asriel's eyelids droop. He let out a yawn and pressed his head to your chest. Ah. it was much louder here. 

You awoke to a pressure on your chest. Not uncomfortable, but just there. You recognized the fluffy being as Asriel, his warmth actually sort of cozy. He was curled up next to you, one hand draped over your waist and the other balled into the quilt. 

A part of you wanted to panic. Your memory only extended to yesterday, and the fiery pain of healing was not exactly pleasant, but Asriel was a calming presence. He was just... there. Non-threatening. Soft. 

Besides, his scent was like fresh flowers and spice. You loved it. 

Eventually, Asriel lifted his head and looked around, his normally shiny eyes bleary with sleep. They caught yours. "Oh." Asriel spoke softly. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Asriel visibly relaxed at your shake of the head, a smile forming on his muzzle. Your lips mimicked his, and you found that you were smiling too. You liked it. "Good. I want us to be friends."

Your notebook and pencil wasn't far off, and you scribbled onto the white paper. *we can be friends* you wrote. *I don't remember much, but I'd like that.*

Asriel laughed, a noise that made your smile widen. "I'm so glad! I've never been friends with a human before!" 

You cocked your head. There's that word again. Human. *what's 'human'?*

"Y'know, I'm starting to wonder if there's even a difference."

Asriel took a few moments to ask if your ribs still hurt, and after some prodding said you were going to be alright. You wondered what the alternative would have been, but pushed that thought out of your mind.

"So. Are you feeling up to meeting some people?" Asriel asked, after making sure that all of you was intact. A curiosity began to take seed in your mind. There was more out there! If there we're people like Asriel, then you were sure you had nothing to fear. Asriel was all you knew. You trusted him. 

*if they're anything like you, yes.*

~*~  
"Mom, Dad, this is ______."

The king and queen watched in awe as their son stepped into the throne room, with a wide-eyed human clutching his hand. Asriel looked at his parents expectantly. 

King Asgore had witnessed many things as ruler, yet still, you took him by suprize. He had nearly forgotten the strength of a human soul. Yours was full of hope, and thankfully free of LV.

The queen was the first to speak, hazing at her son and his friend proudly. "My my, what a lovely young woman." She whispered, kneeling before you. "I am Toriel, my dear. It is a pleasure to meet you." 

Ah Toriel, infinitely kind. Asgore felt his soul melt as you smiled at her, and extended your free hand. You marveled at how soft Toriel's was. Yet still, you seemed to notice Asgore's hesitation, and Asriel squinted at his father. Toriel looked thoughtfully at the notebook under your arm. 

The queen reached up and whispered something into your ear, and after scribbling something into your notebook you took off towards Asgore. You offered him the paper, laughing silently. 

Asgore took it in his mighty paws, looking back to his queen for reassurance. 

*Hello Asgore, it's a real tea-light to meet you!* 

The whole room burst into laughter at the king, who dropped the notebook and brought his hands to his face. Damn! Once again Toriel had used tea against him, in the vile form of a pun. How was he supposed to be suspicious of this human when they fit so well with his family?

You thought you had done something wrong untill you noticed Asgore's massive shoulders quake, and the king joined you all in laughter. It was a good feeling to be the cause of so much mirth. Asgore returned the notebook to you and gave you a fond look. 

"A word of advice, friend. Tori's puns are despicable." Asgore rumbled, his hand dwarfing yours as he reached out to shake it. "Asgore Dreemur. It's an honor."  
~*~  
The day passed quickly after meeting Asriel's parents, and eating a heaping serving of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie, both you and Asriel were exhausted. The two of you lounged on his bed, idly chatting through your notebook 

"Hey ______?" Asriel said, his silver eyes shining with excitement. 

*yeah?* 

Asriel propped himself up on one elbow, as if to get a better look at you. "I know you don't have a lot of memories, and you probably have a lot of questions... but would you want to stay here with us? If there's nowhere for you to go?" 

Well, it wasn't as if you had an idea of where you were, or where you wanted to go... the way Asriel spoke of the 'Underground' made it seem like a harsh place to live. You did have a lot of questions though, to the point that you thought you might end up with a headache, but logic told you that you were safe here, with Asriel and his family that had been nothing but nice to you. 

*yeah. That sounds nice.* came your simple reply.

Asriel pressed his side to yours and stared at the ceiling, smile nearly blinding you. 

"Cool." He rested his head against your shoulder, letting out a sigh of content. 

Yeah. This was nice. You could live with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled "toriel has an stroke at how cute reader is"  
> Im all for long chapters, this is just a bridge. Next up: Gaster and his bbys


	3. Signs (unfinished)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOI HAVE WAITED LONG ENOUGH. I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A TASTE BEFORE ITS TIME. thank you for all the kind comments, ive been dealing with severe muscle pain lately and yall kep me going

[*Once upon a time, there was a human named ______.]  
[*This human, ______, played a game.]  
[*They played it peacefully, and spread mercy instead of pain.]  
[*Or maybe they didn't.]  
[*They also played it cruelly, reducing the characters to little more than dust.]  
[*Maybe they played it a certain way.]  
[*Mercy...]  
[*Violence...]  
[*It didn't matter how they played it.]  
[*Dispite everything...]  
[*It's still you]   
~*~  
King Asgore looked on in amusement, as he peeked through his son's door and door and felt his soul shine. The human and Asriel were snuggled up to one another, breathing in unison. Asgore found himself wondering why he had ever worried about either of them in the first place. 

The king slowly shut their door and smiled to himself. It was a good feeling, to see his son so happy. Being the prince, Asriel had little opportunities to make friends. He just hoped his son didn't get too attached too quickly. 

"Ţęn gøld says Th@t hůman i§ goįng ţo have Åsrieľ wræpped ařouñd hęr fiņger bý mıdņighț."

Asgore jumped, his soul giving a clench of fear. A deep laugh resonated through the hall. 

"I should have known you would be eavesdropping, old friend. You're pranks are going to be the death of me." The king said to no one in particular, as a dark mass began to hang over the hall, like a brewing storm. More laughter echoed through the house as the matter began to solidify into a thin, tall form. 

The royal scientist bowed before his king and brought an elegant hand to his mouth. "I apologize my lord, but I find your fear so entertaining."

Asgore let out a nervous chuckle. "Ha... Yes... You never did grow out of that habit, did you Gaster?"

Now it was the royal scientist's turn to look embarrassed. Gaster stood up straight and blushed a deep shade of grey, earning a more genuine laugh from Asgore. "Aha, well, you are right as usual, my king. Guilty as charged."

"Come now Gaster," soothed the king, leading the two of them into the living room. "It's an endearing trait. Would you care for some tea?" 

Gaster eyed the teapot Asgore was holding. He knew Asgore was not going to take no for an answer on this one. The king took his tea very seriously. "Earl grey, if it's available." He said, observing the king's collection of tea leaves. 

"Of course. Just like you're face." Asgore laughed some more at Gaster's slowly greying skull, and poured him what he requested. The scientist took the cup in his elegant fingers. 

"One day you will grow tired of teasing me, my lord." He grumbled, taking a tentative sip of his tea. 

"Only when you tire of scaring people, old friend."

For a moment both men were silent, years of shared experiences occupying the space were words would have been. Finally, the king spoke. "I have to wonder, Gaster, how long have you been watching our guest?"

"Our tests indicated an anomaly in the barrier." He replied, almost too curtly. "I simply wished to investigate."

Now, the king had spent years as a judge, and even longer observing Gaster's behavior. It wasn't often that the royal scientist would leave off information involving his practice, and the king could tell he was hiding something. Gaster was a firm believer that all knowledge should be shared. Something was going unsaid. 

The was a warning tone in the king's voice. "Gaster. ______ is a guest, not a test subject." 

Gaster set down his cup, his sockets overcast. "My research indicates that even the weakest human soul has enough power to break the barrier." 

"No." Asgore's voice was adamant, the voice of a king's verdict. "All she knows is us. I will not have an innocent suffer for... for... for a 'possibility' at freedom!" 

Gaster sighed, and closed his eyes. The stormy aura returned, and the air became suffocating. In the dark void, all the scientist could see were soul's. And of course, there was the human's, pulsing in sync with a much smaller one. Asriel would not let the human be harmed. That much was clear. 

"I want my sons to see the stars, Asgore." Gaster told his king, after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "Sans is so smart, and Papyrus is so passionate. I don't want them to fall into the routine of the Underground."

Asgore nodded. He understood, truly he did, but a maybe was not worth what was fact. "You know that humans can be kind, Gaster. Yet you also know that humans can be cruel. The war might have been long ago, but humans are superstitious."

"Of course, but I do not see how that applies to our particular human." Gaster raised the ridges above his eyes.   
"The human fell for a reason." Asgore said softly. "Whether it was intentional or forced, they must have been spurned by their own kind to take such... drastic action." 

The royal scientist looked horrified. By their stature, the human was not a child, (perhaps the human equivalent of Asriel's age) but young enough to be unstable. But to waste a precious life... "Asgore... I didn't even imagine..." 

"I know, old friend. But I will not make ______'s second life hell." 

Gaster nodded. "I understand. But where will they stay? Surely the royal palace is no place for a human."

"Toriel has all but adopted her." The humor returned to Asgore's words. "And I shall be very suprized if Asriel let's her go without a holy ruckus." 

Gaster chuckled. "Indeed. Am I correct to assume your son wants to introduce us?" 

Asgore suddenly looked nervous. "Yes. I was worried about how you would react take seeing a human again. I should have known you would be already on top of the situation." 

Gaster gave a wry smile. "A good scientist never goes unprepared, my lord. I'm sure the children will welcome ______ with open arms."

Asgore nodded. "Good."  
~*~  
Seeing yourself for the first time was... strange, to say the least. You half expected you to look something like Asriel, but the mirror in front of you painted a much different figure. 

*why don't I look like you?* you asked, out of pure curiosity. Asriel blinked at your paper. 

Your figure was roughly like his, but you were much more plain, with neither horns nor fangs. As if he was made for battle, and you were made for... something else. 

"Everyone looks different, ______." Asriel told you, smiling at your reflection. He was much taller. "But it doesn't matter what you look like. Only how you act." 

Personally, Asriel thought you looked cute. Not helpless-cute like a Whimsum or something, but just... cute. He liked how you looked up at him, with curiosity and intelligence shining in your eyes. But it was better to teach you what real beauty was. Kindness. And you had both. 

*That makes sense.* you smiled at him, showing off dull teeth. *if we're going by kindness standards, then you must be really beautiful.* 

Asriel felt his ears grow hot. A genuine complement! Way to turn up the charm, ______. "Aha, ha, thanks ______." 

You liked the way Asriel turned bashful like that. You decided to stow that away for future use. *No problem. So, where are we going again?* 

Asriel grasped your hand, a playful glint in his silver eyes. "You'll see. But first, we're gonna eat some breakfast!" 

The kitchen was just as warm as yesterday. 

"Did you sleep well, my child?" Toriel asked you, as you scooped up some food and stuffed it into your mouth. 

*Yes, thank you! If you don't mind me asking, what are these things?* you pointed to the flat, sweet food on your plate. Toriel smiled, internally shrieking at your innocence and wonder. It made her feel like a new mother again. 

Asriel beat her to it though. "They're called pancakes, and they are literally the best, oh my god." He said through a full mouth. You laughed as he started to cough, creating a hideous chain reaction of giggling, choking, and the giggling at choking. 

Toriel eyed him devilishly. "Your manners are atrocious, son. I didn't raise you this way." 

"Who do you think I got it from?" Asriel shot back, smirking at his mother. There was no way she was going to get mad in front of ______. He hoped.

Oh, how he was wrong. Toriel pulled out a wooded spoon and smacked him over the knuckles, erupting into laughter at his expression. Pure shock. "What did you expect, Mister sassy?" She said between snickers. "Since when have I allowed attitude like that?" 

Asriel rubbed his stinging knuckles, and muttered a "Never." Toriel nodded in response. 

"That's right, my child. If ______'s going to be a part of our family then we're going to stay just the same." 

Something in your chest squeezed, but in a good way. You and Asriel and Tori and Asgore, a family. Your companion seemed just as pleased, dispite the pain written on his features.   
"Yeah, but preferably without the spoon." Asriel agreed. Toriel gave her son a wink. 

"The spoon will go away if you cease your deplorable behavior, son." She informed him, and gave him a fond look. 

"Asriel, I hope you aren't proving too much trouble for your mother." Came a deep, rumbling voice recognizable as Asgore. The king pulled out a chair, and sat beside his son. You gave him a one handed wave that he returned with a grin. 

"Not you too!" Asriel rolled his eyes, and gave you a 'help me' look. "Mom's already given me a lecture." 

Asgore gave out a laugh and began to pour some syrup on his pancakes. "Why yes, your mother is very good at that." 

"Asgore!" Scolded Toriel, "Who's side are you on?" 

"No one's." Asriel whispered to you. You both erupted into giggles. 

*do they always fight like this?* you asked with a smile. Asriel gave a nod. 

"Oh yeah, all the time. It never stops." 

"I can hear you, Mister. The spoon is itching for another whack." 

Asriel paled. "Uh, hah, no thank you. I just remembered, ______ and I have to go see someone. May we be excused?" 

The king gave his son a knowing glance. "You may. Don't be getting into any trouble, now." 

Quicker than you have ever seen him move, Asriel grabbed your hand and ran out of the house. "Golly, I swear that spoon is going to kill me one day." 

It was a struggle to write with onr hand, as the other was locked in Asriel's. *you brought it on yourself, though. Mom warned you.*

"Traitor! How could you-" Asriel seemed to realize you had called Toriel mom, and you both came to a stop. 

You felt bad, for some reason. *sorry, it was a mistake, I sw-*

He cut you off, squeezing you into him. "Don't you dare! This just means you're part of my family. Best friends, okay?" 

You felt a warm glow spread throughout your whole body, taking form as a radiant smile. *okay.*

You loved the Underground. From its reaching cave walls, to the scarlet leaves that fell upon it's floor, the whole place was beautiful. The Capital city shimmered like a golden star, and people, so diverse and strange, were all kind to you. You ran your hands along the walls and read the ancient runes, walking in Asriel's footsteps to get to a place he called 'Hotland'. 

Truthfully, you would have been happy to stay here and explore. Between the monsters and scenery, there was so much to see and experience.

"______, we'll be here forever if you don't get a move on!" Asriel chastised, as you stopped to admire a carving in the stone. 

*it's just so... big!* you looked at Asriel with wide eyes, who took your hand and lead you further into the road you were traversing. 

"Yeah." He replied, "It is." 

Asriel supposed he should have felt melancholy about the Underground. After all, the goal of his entire race was to one day reach the surface. Yet still, the Underground was all he knew. And there was definite beauty in the old cavern, so much that some monsters were beginning to resign the goal of retaking their former world. 

______ was a breath of fresh air, though. One could not deny that living in the Underground could get stale. After so many years, the Underground's beauty began to bleed together into a grey smudge of Sameness. To see the world through her eyes made it seem just as colorful as when Asriel was young.

He would have gladly allowed her to stay and inspect, but his father's words echoed in his mind. Asgore had made sure that his son knew the risks of taking ______ for an outing. 

"Asriel." The king said, his words clipped and calculated. "I trust everyone in my kingdom, but our human may face... certain prejudices." 

Asriel grimaced. "No one would be just outright cruel to ______, right?" 

His father sighed, and eyed his son with a look of concern. "I should hope not, my son. But humans have caused great sorrows to our kind, sorrows not easily forgotten. It would be best if you keep moving without drawing much attention to yourselves."

"But this is her home now." Asriel said through clenched teeth. "If anyone has any problem with that I'll-" 

Asgore silenced him. "Asriel. You let your soul blind you. Keep ______ close, and keep her protected. There are those among us who would have her killed." 

______ placed a hand on his shoulder, and Asriel realized he had been staring. "Oh. Sorry, I just sort of drifted off there." 

After a while more of walking, it proved difficult to hide _____ from the population. The trails towards Hotland were often busy, and after an incident with a Whimsum, Asriel decided it was time to call in the calvary. He pulled his phone out and dialed the royal scientist, while you looked on in awe. 

"Hey, Gaster? Can you come get us? I know, but it's hard to pass through Hotland without-" Asriel tapped his foot impatiently, as a soft voice echoed forth from the item. It was intelligible. "Ugh, seriously? It's that important? Okay, okay, i trust you, but can Sans really get us there without... Okay. Alright, I'll get her ready. Bye."

*what is that?* you wrote, to which Asriel strode forward to grab your hand. 

"It's called a phone, you can talk to peopel who are far away. So, a friend is going to come take us to Hotland. It's going to feel wierd, and it might make you tired, and I want you to be ready. Can you handle that?" Asriel looked at you seriously. 

*I'm sure I'll be fine.* you reassured him, but there was a little spark of fear in your heart. What if it felt like that awful healing spell? Asriel's stare softened. 

"It won't hurt." He promised. You nodded bravely. 

You jumped as a loud 'crack' broke out from behind you, and a child-like giggle made you whip around to face...

A tiny little person in a too-big coat, wearing the cheekiest smile you have ever seen. He had the basic stature of both you and Asriel, but his body was made of an ivory white material. You mentally cursed yourself for acting so scared. 

"Hi Sans." Asriel said, and knelt down to receive a hug from the child. 

"hiya Azzy!" 'Sans' beamed, "dad says I gotta take you and your human to the lab!" 

Sans detached himself from Asriel and held his tiny hands in the air towards you, to which you just stared. He barely came up to your waist, but was giving you an expectant look. 

"He wants you to pick him up." Asriel whispered, watching the whole scene with an amused expression. 

You looked from Asriel to Sans, and back again, untill you gingerly bent down and wrapped your arms around Sans the way Asriel had done for you. You balanced him on your hips. Sans's body was light, but it wasn't squishy like you or Asriel's. 

"so you're a human? that's hilarious!" Squeaked the little one, shifting in your hold. He held out another hand for Asriel to take. You studied all the segments and intricacies in it. "i'm sans, sans the skeleton. don't let go, okay?" 

You barely had time to process his words, before the feeling of falling overtook you. Wind whipped past your body, and darkness flooded your vision, and you held as tightly as you could to Sans and Asriel. Then as quickly as it had came, the awful feeling stopped. You shakily opened your eyes to blinding white lights, and Asriel's concerned smile. 

"man! the look on your face!" Giggled Sans, his big eyes staring deeply into your's. 

There was something about the gentle tinkling of Sans' laugh that made you joyful, as the unbridled mirth in his small, round face brought a warm feeling to your chest. The world around you at that moment suddenly seemed loving and kind. 

Asriel watched as your face softened and crystalline tears began to stream down your cheeks. Little Sans took notice of this as well, stopping his chortling to look very confused. 

"_______?" Asriel asked gently, taking your shoulder in his. Your small ribcage gave a tiny heave, but the look on your face was one of pure appreciation. You couldn't write with Sans in your arms, but the look you gave Asriel was all adoration and love. 

You mouthed a 'thank you', almost unconsciously, and the tears stopped. In that moment it seemed as if they'd never come again.


	4. Wing Dings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eccentric skeleton and a baby? 
> 
> Sounds like the start of a good joke.

[*It wasn't exactly her fault.]  
[*The human had no idea what she was doing, as to them it was just a game.]  
[*Just a stupid, silly game.]  
[*The human had no reason to believe that these pixles were real.]  
[*That these little characters were once the people that she had lived and breathed with.]  
[*That she had forced a good human to kill her b̀ͥ͏e͢s̶̡̓̀͟t̷͋̕͘ ͂f́͞҉̧͟r̛ͩ́̊͗́͝͠iͣͯ̔͘e̷͒ͭ̅̔͠͏͘n̏ͦ͝͠d̴̾͒͘͏.]  
[*She didn't know...]  
[*I hope to God that she didn't know.]

~*~

It was a laboratory that Sans had taken you to. Great reaching walls and grey tiles rose around you, accompanied by the orchestra of beeping noises and monitors. However imposing the place may be, it was hard to feel afraid with impressive the guide Sans made. 

The tiny monster was rattling off facts and introductions at everything, making jokes at regular intervals as Asriel tried to resist the urge to burst into laughter. 

Sans pulled you by the hand, never stopping and radiating sort of energy that comes from being new to the world. "and that over there is the flaggy thing, and that's tha jim jam, and over there is our water dispenser, and over there is tha deedly doo. see it? it's right next to the what's-it! man, when I grow up and be tha royal scientist, I won't give things such silly names, but dad says it isn't Asgore's fault that he can't come up with a name worth a darn, and oh! oh! This is dad's room!" 

Sans dragged you into the tall doorway, dumping you in a sea of machinery, files, and hastily strown papers, some of which were cycloning throughout the room and just generally causing havoc and chaos. 

Of course, you knew no better than this, and while the self sustaining trash tornadoes looked imposing, you had no reason to doubt them. Asriel on the other hand, smiled ever brighter as you eyed them suspiciously. He took a sweeping gaze around the lab and turned to your small companion, who was busy fishing out a hot dog from one of the tornadoes. 

"Isn't Gaster supposed to be here?" He asked, Sans barely responding with a shrug. 

"maybe he got called out on a thingy...?" 

At that moment, the same crack of air that Sans had arrived with echoed throughout the room, and a black mass flung itself over one of the tables.

Gaster, (or so you presumed) righted himself almost instantly, correcting his posture and shifting the bundle in his arms from one to another. He was a tall, dark presence, but his hollow eyes spoke of kindness, and you recognized that he was holding a child. 

"Sans!" Came the scientist's urgent cry, "You said you were going to stall long enough for me to clean up!"

Sans gave another shrug. "Sorry dad, I was just so excited!" Came his sincere reply, and instantly the frustration written on his features were calmed. 

He sighed deeply. "Well... all right."

His face was a plate of perfect, white china, like the surface of the moon beset by two deep craters. It lit up with joy as you met his empty sockets, and in an instant the scientist thrust his free hand in your's. "W.D. Gaster, charmed to make your acquaintance! Allow me to apologize for the mess, I'm a very busy man, and-"

Gaster ceased his excited chatter as a buzzing sounded forth from somewhere deep in his black labcoat, and swiftly he removed a phone. 

Asriel quirked a brow at this, while Gaster chirpped a few 'yesses' at the voice on the other end. This moment of silence allowed you to eye the tiny, wriggling child that chewed on his parent's bleached, white arm.

His sockets were bright with mirth, large, although not as round as his brother's. You waggled your fingers at him, causing the little baby to scream with delight. He stretched out his small hands and desperately tried to reach you, as Dr. Gaster held steadfastly onto his young. 

"No, M'lord. No. Yes, goodness, _______ is perfectly- PAPYRUS CEASE IMMEDIATELY!" The tall monster certainly looked very comical at that moment, attempting to balance a bouncing babybones and a phone at once. 

Asriel found it strange that such small displays of tenderness made your soul light up like a tree in Snowdin. His lips curled up in a grin, as you covered your mouth and giggled, only fueling baby Papyrus to strive towards you with renewed vigor. The elder brother, Sans, happily stood vigil over the event, munching on a hotdog that had persisted past the violence of the dreaded trash tornadoes. 

"Yes, majesty. Goodbye. I understand. Seriously. Bye. M'lord, no, i- Asgore, in three seconds I am hanging up. Yes sire. I will. GOODBYE, ASGORE." The doctor snapped his phone shut impatiently, and you had the feeling that he would have been rolling his eyes, should it have been physically possible. "Honestly _______, he's more anxious about you than a mother hen. Now that that fiasco is over, would you like some tea? Or perhaps a Starfait? Maybe some Popapo Chisps would sate your appetite?"

*No thanks...* you scribbled, offering Dr. Gaster a shy smile. 

"Oh stars," Gaster gushed, "She's an adorable specimen Asriel, but we'll have to correct that scribbling nonsense! First thing tomorrow, _______, I'm teaching you Wing Dings, sign language if you will. M'lord, take Papyrus for a moment, while I retrieve refreshments!"

The doctor all but tossed the tiny babybones at Asriel, who caught him expertly with the help of a blue glow. Sans' smirked not far off, his eye a pulsing blue and yellow.

Papyrus seemed pleased by this, and took one of Asriel's ears in his small mouth, and cooed delightedly at being closer to you.

"yo, I think paps wants some love from ya, human." You were startled as sans flashed beside you, taking your hand in his much smaller one and pointing at the child who strained to keep the prince's ear in his mouth and struggle towards the human adjacent from him. 

Under young Sans' careful watch, you stroked his smooth skull, Papyrus wrapping his hands around your arm and nuzzling it. Asriel nearly fell over at how cute the scene was, before a snap roused you from your adorable induced trance. 

"Perfect!" Gaster had returned, camera in hand along with some tea surrounded by floating void. Magic sure was weird, you though, but didn't complain as it brought you a warm cup. 

"Thanks Wing Dings," the prince smiled at his elder, before taking an elegant sip, handing Papyrus completely to you. "I think Paps would be happier with you."

It was there that you were convinced that Papyrus was permanently attached to you, as he clung to your neck and promptly fell asleep. 

Gaster snapped a few more pictures. "God, what a fantastic discovery! It appears that humans have structures so alike to skeletons that even the young are fooled... I've never seen Papyrus fall asleep so quickly!" 

He seemed so joyful to be making discoveries about you, that you just couldn't say no when he begged to give you an examination. 

First he counted your ribs, looked at your eyes, and observed your bone structure, all while avoiding the son that slept on your chest. "Fascinating... more bones than we have, obviously. Around, I'd say, 206? Incredible. Sans, are you getting all this?"

The boy seemed to share his father's enthusiasm, nodding seriously and taking notes at the speed of light. Asriel watched patently. 

"You know they like you when they study you, _______." Your monster companion teased, chuckling as W.D. had a science aneurysm over how your similar you fingers were to his. "I haven't seen you so excited since you found that exotic moss, Wingy."

"it was so cool!" Sans giggled, playing with your hair. "i've never seen moss like that..."

"Incredible wasn't it, son?"

"yep!"

You reached for your notebook. *You said something about sign language? What's that?*

Gaster stopped poking your ears and blinked. "Ah, Wing Dings. Well you see, _______ dear, some monsters are unable to speak. Whether it be injury or just the lack of mouthparts, not all of us can utilize magic to make words. So we speak with our hands."

The scientist made a motion like a wave, before giving you a wide grin. "For example, that meant 'hello'!"

Sans made a motion that traced his grin with two fingers, before making another one that involved tracing from under the eye to the chin. "tha first one was my name, and the second one was 'gaster'. we make special signs for people we love."

*Sans...* You signed, *And Gaster.*

The younger skeleton giggled. "awesome. And this-" Sans grabbed at his chest, before offering his hand you like he was giving away his heart. "-is azzy's."

Said monster spoke up. "We need one for you, _______! How about..." Asriel made a heart with his fingers, just above the chest. 

"It's wonderful as usual, young prince." Gaster nodded in approval, smiling brighter. "You have such a way with names. Unlike your father..."

"Don't let him hear you say that!"

~*~

It took some effort to dislodge Papyrus from your body, and the baby cried horrendously at his removal. You felt terrible, but you had been at the lab for most of the day, and Asriel was starting to show signs of exhaustion. 

*Bye bye, Papyrus.* you signed, waving, before raising your fist in the sign that was his name. He waved back tearfully. 

Sans brought you back home, hugging you softly. "you're the best human ever!" He squeaked. "thanks for making my baby bro so happy. ya gotta come see me again, okay?"

"Don't worry Sansy, we will." Asriel promised. "You're dad's coming over tomorrow to teach ________ some signs, you can come over then."

You said your goodbyes and happily went home. Toriel asked all about your day, while Asgore watched with tired curiosity. It had obviously been a long day for him.

You ate dinner blithely, before snuggling up to Asriel in your bed. He stroked your hair, yawing.

"It was a good day," he murmured. "I'm glad you had fun."

He was wrong, you thought, it was the best day


End file.
